


The Headache

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled after a sudden headache.





	The Headache

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon scowled after a sudden headache. Perhaps a stroll with Sarah Croydon. He and his wife walked out of their Salem home. His headache disappeared. Charles smiled. He turned to many superstitious townspeople. He saw their wide eyes. 

''VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES!''

Charles scowled another time after his headache came back. 

 

THE END


End file.
